Oakstar
Oakstar is a sturdy, dark brown tom with amber eyes, yellow teeth, and a broad face. History In the Super Edition Arc ''The Ultimate Guide :When it is discovered that Mapleshade bore a RiverClan warrior's kits, Oakstar and the other ThunderClan cats banish Mapleshade from their Clan. In the Novellas Mapleshade's Vengeance :He makes a report about ThunderClan at a Gathering, explaining that ThunderClan warriors had successfully eliminated the adders from their territory by tracking them to their nests and blocking the holes with rocks. He commends their courage as there have been no adders seen on ThunderClan territory. Mapleshade asks Appledusk of all the cats he had to kill; it had to be Oakstar’s son. During the day, Oakstar's deputy Beetail is seen by his den. Mapleshade informs Beetail that she is pregnant, and Beetail asks if Oakstar knows. Mapleshade tells him not yet. :Later, he goes into the nursery to see Mapleshade and her newly born kits. He asks if Mapleshade is receiving visitors, and Mapleshade mews to the leader to come in. Oakstar purrs to the kits hello little ones. The she-kit jumps at his voice but slithers back down. Mapleshade introduces him to her kits as their leader. The smell of a different cat is too much to resist for the kits so all three totter to Oakstar. Oakstar gently herds them back to Mapleshade and reminds her that he is not just their leader; he is also their kin, as he believes that their father is his son Birchface. He goes on to sadly remark that he wishes Birchface could see them, his eyes clouding with emotion. Mapleshade assures him that his son is watching from StarClan. Oakstar then adds that his son is a great warrior, and that they should be honored if the kits were his. Mapleshade wonders if it would be rude to ask Oakstar to leave as his scrutiny is making her nervous. :Oakstar's daughter Frecklewish enters the den, turning to Oakstar and saying that she can see Birchface in each kit. Oakstar doesn't comment and instead asks Mapleshade what their names are. Mapleshade explains their names are Petalkit, Patchkit, and Larchkit. Oakstar says that she has chosen excellent names and also comments that the kits will grow up to be fine warriors. When the topic turns to RiverClan, Oakstar curls his lip and growls that they now have three more warriors to defend their territory. However, he later adds that the most important thing is that Mapleshade and the kits are safe. He has a grim note to his voice as he states they will be trained, and will get to avenge Birchface's death when they are ready. He turns and vanishes out into the clearing. Mapleshade thinks that when everyone is ready for the truth, Oakstar would understand once he values the kits for what they are rather than their legacy. :When Mapleshade takes her kits out to the river, Oakstar is mentioned to be out on patrol. However, when she returns, Oakstar is perched upon the Highrock and silhouetted against the trees. Beetail and Ravenwing, ThunderClan's medicine cat, are on the ground beside him. He tells Mapleshade to come over to him and asks her who fathered her kits, demanding the truth. Frecklewish interrupts, saying they know it’s Birchface, so why ask. Oakstar growls with a soft menace, saying that he wants Mapleshade to say it herself, as she let him believe it was Birchface. He hisses he can’t believe a warrior of his would tell such a lie. :It is then revealed that Appledusk is the kits' father. Oakstar bounds down from the Highrock and stands in front of Mapleshade, thrusting his face towards hers. He growls that the father had murdered his son and Flowerpaw. Of all cats, she had to choose him. She can’t expect his forgiveness. He goes on to say that she has lied and betrayed the warrior code, and her Clanmates. They will not raise the kits in the camp or within this territory. He exiles both Mapleshade and her kits. Mapleshade protests that he can't do that, but Oakstar says he can. He explains that Ravenwing told him about the omen of the strange stream bringing reeds that don't belong into the camp, and concludes that the kits will bring nothing but danger. After being questioned by Mapleshade, Bloomheart agrees that Oakstar is right, and that he is ashamed in his former apprentice. Mapleshade thinks that they have betrayed her kits, and will regret this forever, vowing that her vengeance will never sleep. Goosefeather's Curse : Trivia *Although Vicky has said that Pinestar is the leader who succeeded Oakstar,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook this is not possible, given that Oakstar was leader post-SkyClan exile, and the cats featured in ''Firestar's Quest are the same cats shown in Mapleshade's Vengeance''Revealed on Vicky's Facebook, as well as the fact that Pinestar actually succeeded Doestar instead. *He has been described with yellow eyes. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Daughter:' :Frecklewish: Son: :Birchface: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat